Total Drama Beast
by xoCaliGirlxo
Summary: Chris hosts the new season with eighteen new competitors in a brand new location. Accepting apps!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, before you send in your apps, there are a few things I'd like to go over.

If you have the nerve to make a Mary- Sue or Gary- Stu, they will be chucked in a fiery inferno of pain and eternal damnation. But go ahead and send one in if you want.

I will accept 18 characters, 9 boys and 9 girls. You can submit as many characters as you want but I will only take one from each person. Unless of course, I don't get all the characters I need.

Do not whine and complain to me if you lose. I hate whiners and I will have more than one season. Not everyone will get to be in every season so try and stay on my good side.

Also, try and let me know you're still following along now and then, even if your character has already been eliminated. Criticism and flames are aloud but if you do flame, I will flame you back =D

If you read all this, put the name of your favourite television show on top of the app.

And here's the app

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Everyday Clothes:

Pyjamas:

Swimwear:

Audition Tape:

Reaction to being eliminated-

First:

After merge:

Winning:

Add anything else you think necessary.


	2. Accepted

Chris McLean smiled at the camera. Six rows each with three black squares were just off to his right.

"Hey kids! Chris McLean here, the host with the most. I'm here to announce some exciting news! We have a brand new season of Total Drama coming to a television near you. And here's our eighteen brand new contestants!" he announced. As he read of each name, a picture from their audition tape popped up in place of a square.

"Blake Conners!" a brunette boy in cell with a familiar punk popped up in the corner of the screen.

"Amber Folders!" a girl comes up by Blake, blowing a kiss.

"Damian McWilliamson!" a boy playing a guitar came up beside the others.

"Ariana Bacon!" a small girl in a very pink room appeared under Blake.

"James Rockwell!" a tall, skinny kid with a pocket watch smiled as he appeared next.

"Cosy Nievers!" a girl snaps a punching bag

"Josh Valentine!" a boy with a Meowth and Rainbow Dash plushies in his room starts the next row.

"Erin Corato!" a girl pops up in a dimly lit room, holding an odd necklace.

"River McIrish!" a boy sitting on the bleacher talked and talked finished the row.

"Malina Verez!" a girl holding an endangered spider monkey takes up another spot.

"Sebastian Lubeck!" a spotlight shown down on a boy in a uniform.

"Melissa Garnders!" a girl brushing a lion's mane finished a row.

"Shane Force!" a boy sits in class with an aggravated teacher.

"Sofia Castellanos!" a girl with curly blond hair sits in her room looking unamused.

"Sigurd Solheim!" a large young man sails in a wild storm finishes the row.

"Taylor Anderson!" a girl in detention starts the last row

"Tristen Westerkemp!" a boy photographing a dead squirrel takes the second to last square.

"And TJ Peterson!" a girl with a brown ponytail sits on a mechanical bull, grinning.

"And there's our cast. Who will win the million dollar prize? Will it be the loner Sofia, the delinquent Blake, the thrill seeking country girl TJ? Tune in next week for a whole new season of brutal challenges, backstabbing and big surprises here on

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

BEAST!

(So that's it. Now it's your turn. Send me a list of your friends, enemies, possible relationships, possible alliance members, thoughts on Chris and Chef. Also, I'd like to know if they'd have a strategy. Like, play dumb or sweet and innocent or make a close knit alliance. Just send them in soon and I'll start the story when I have a majority. Also, if you send them via PM, no one will be influenced by you so PM away!)


	3. Episode 1 Part 1

An island similar to Wawanakwa appeared and Chris stood on the dock, grinning.

"Hey kids! Welcome to the brand new Awkanawaw island! After camp was er, shut down, we decided to relocate here! Now in this new season, we have eighteen new contestants to go with our brand new island. Here they will go through brutally challenges as they fight tooth and nail for the grand prize. One million dollars!" Chris announced.

"And here they come! Please welcome our first vict- I mean competitor, Sigurd!"

A large boy who looked like a typical Viking besides the Manowar t-shirt and jeans jumped off the dock. He made a loud boom and it shook.

"Lucky no one else was here. Welcome dude! All the way from Norway. Bet you're syked to meet the awesome Chris McLean in person," Chris grinned.

"Out of my way old man!" Sigurd boomed, walking past him.

"I am not old! Anyway, here's our next contestant, TJ!

"Howdy y'all!" TJ called, grinning.

"TJ, welcome to the island!" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris, it sure-," TJ started but was cut off by Chris.

"Next up, James!"

"Hey everyone," James smiled, slipping his pocket watch out of sight and joining the others.

TJ furrowed her brow and gave James a curious look when a squeal cut pierced the air and a mass of brown curls had her around the waist in a huge.

"Ariana, who was suppose to let me announce her," Chris frowned.

"OMG, hi guys!" she said, looking up at them. Compared to her they were all giants.

"Greetings small one," Sigurd said, causing her to gasp.

"OM flipping G! You have, like an amazing accent! It's sooooooo cool!" she squealed.

"Hello, attention back to the amazingly handsome host!" Chris snapped. It was silent until a mew came from behind him. He whipped around.

"Everyone, this is Shane," he said.

Shane reached for Chris' hair. He smacked Shane's hand.

"Dude, what the heck!" he snapped

"I wanted to see it if really was a wig," he said honestly.

James snickered as Chris shoved him in their direction. TJ caught him before he fell into the water.

"You alright partner?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm whoa," Shane said, jaw dropping. TJ blushed slightly until a girl cleared her throat.

The sluttiest girl she had ever seen came walking down the dock. Her red tank top was quite low cut and she swayed her hips as she walked, attracting the attention of every male there. She winked at Shane then flashed a smirk at Sigurd.

"Hiya big boy," she purred.

"Amber Folders everyone," Chris introduced after he stopped checking her out. TJ rolled her eyes.

Loud music blasted as another boat pulled up to the island. A boy hopped off, eyes narrowed and scowling.

"Blake! Sup dude. How's Duncan and juvy?" Chris grinned. Blake flipped him off as he joined the others.

He checked out Amber and smirked at her, "Hey gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning away from him. But a little smile slipped onto her face.

"Here comes Erin!" Chris said.

Erin smiled as she tripped and fell face first onto the dock.

"That's gotta hurt," he snickered.

"What's with her outfit? She looks like she's dressed for some fancy academy," Blake whispered to Amber.

"And you look like a delinquent wannabe," Amber retorted.

"I'm the real deal honey," he smirked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'd better get my eye on you," she said in a low voice. The two stared at each other when someone coughed.

"Sebastian!" Chris introduced.

"Attention on me, not each other lovebirds," Sebastian said as he strutted over to the others.

"At least none of us look like a walking advertisement for Gays R Us," Amber sneered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please, I look fabulous. Oh and honey, not even on Valentine's Day should you wear that much red. Bulls will maul your slutty little ass."

As soon as she opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, Chris cut her off.

"Cosy!" Chris announced as a tough looking girl with a PDA walked onto the dock.

"Why does she get a PDA? Do we all get PDAs?" Shane asked.

"It's mine so hands off!" she growled. Shane pulled back, looking nervous.

Another thud diverted their attention to the newly arrived boy. A boy groaned as he clutched his head.

"Damian. Big guy, help him up. You're both European," Chris ordered.

"Thanks," Damian said as Sigurd helped him up. He picked up his guitar case as Ariana started squealing and she ran over and hugged him.

"Oh em flippin gee! You have like, such an amazing accent!" she gushed.

"Uh, thanks?" he said unsure, accent thick. He tried to walk over to the others with Ariana still hugging him and fell again.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet someone clumsier than me," Erin chuckled.

"Well, here he is. Damian McWilliamson, resident musician, klutz and troublemaker at your service," he joked.

"Oh my gosh, here, let me help you guys," a new girl said, sliding her sunglasses onto her fedora and hopping off her boat.

"Malina everyone," Chris said.

"It's great to be here. I'm so excited to compete. I hope we'll all be great friends!" she gushed.

"Did someone say friends? I love to make friends. Back home I have lots of friends! One's named Michael. I was almost named Michael but my parents named me River instead. River McIrish. Born January 2nd at 12:03 PM. From that moment my parents knew I would be special. And I am! My boss didn't think so though, he fired me before I came here. I worked the drive thru!" River rambled.

"River! Who should shut up," Chris growled.

"My boss told me that a lot! So did my teachers. Especially during tests," River said and was about to go on another tangent when a hand struck the back of his neck. He fell forward onto the dock to reveal a girl in a plaid shirt.

"You're welcome," she said as she stepped over him.

"Sofia!" Chris introduced.

"You are strong for a small one," Sigurd commented.

"Thanks," Sofia said sarcastically. Sigurd smiled widely, not detecting her sarcasm. He clapped her on the back, hard.

"That was pretty hot. Could you show me sometime?" Shane asked.

Before Sofia could respond and possibly render Shane unconscious as well, another boat landed.

"Josh!" Chris said.

"Um, why's there a guy passed out on the dock?" Josh asked.

"Oh my gosh, he was talking and then Sofia came up behind him and went look whoosh and he fell to the ground," Ariana described animatedly. Josh glanced at the scowling girl then stood as far away from her as he could get.

"Here's Melissa," Chris said.

"Wow, the island is amazing! No toxic waste damaging the nature like last time," she smiling then shuddered. "Poor creatures last season. It broke my heart to watch!"

"Whatever. Someone doesn't know quality television. Next up, Tristen!" A camera snapped a picture from his boat.  
A boy jumped onto the dock.

"Hey," he said, flipping his hair Beiber style. He stood next to Melissa.

"Is that choker natural hemp?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh good. It's great to see things made out of all natural resources instead of animal skins and other pollutants," she smiled. TJ tried her best not to roll her eyes or frown.

"Here's our last competitor, Taylor," Chris said.

Taylor came out and sneered at Chris then stood between Blake and Amber.

"Who killed him?" she asked, pointing at River.

"Blondie. But really, he was being annoying so she did us a favor," Blake said. Taylor laughed.

"Now that we're all here, it's time to split you into teams.

"On the Killer Chipmunks: Ariana, Damian, Sofia, Sigurd, Erin, Sebastian, Cosy, Shane, and Malina.

On the Screaming Skunks: River, Amber, Tristen, Taylor, Blake, TJ, James, Melissa, and Josh."

*Confessional*

"Chipmunks? At least it's better than skunks. At least it sort of fits Amber. Wait no, that's skank," Sebastian scoffed.

*Confessional*

"Woo! I have one of the hottest girl on my team! Too bad I don't have Amber. Sofia's pretty good too. I LOVE blondes!" Shane sighed, grinning like a fool.

*Confessional*

"Looks like a lot of idiots. That'll benefit me greatly," Amber smirked.

*Confessional*

"These people look fierce. But I am a man of the North! We are harder than steel!" Sigurd boomed. A bang is head outside.

"Oi Thor, they can hear you without shouting," Sofia's voice came from outside.

Sigurd looked a little embarrassed. "My apologies, fair lady," he apologised in his loud voice. Outside Sofia groaned.

*End Confessionals*

"Whoa, what happened? Who are they? I'm River McIrish. Oh, what team am I on? Have we been put on teams yet? Oh, I can't wait to start. What's the first challenge? It can't be that bad," he rambled.

"Since you're so ready to start, we'll get right to it! And this is a flashback from season one," Chris grinned sadistically.

"I hate you," Taylor said to River.


	4. Episode 1 Part 2

"Welcome back! Eighteen campers have come to camp Awkanawaw in hopes of winning one million dollars. For our first challenge, we're taking a trip down memory lane with a jump off a thousand foot cliff. Let's see how our new campers can handle. Will they jump or are they all a bunch of chickens?" Chris said, smiling.

"We're right here," Taylor said, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Find out now on Total! Drama! Beast!"

(Insert theme song, may or may not do one)

The contestants were in the bathrooms changing into their swimsuits.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are like twins! The red and blue plaid twins!" Ariana gasped, pointing to TJ and Sofia. TJ looked at her plaid suit then at Sofia in her plaid shirt.

"Where's your suit, partner?" TJ asked. Sofia answered by leaving.

"I bet it looks cute," Ariana giggled as she hopped onto the counter besides Amber.

Malina was already outside, fixing her wrap when she saw Chris coming.

"Hey Chris," she said, pushing back her sunglasses.

He blinked. "Well, at least someone understands the concept of fast. You're Malina right?"

Malina nodded. "Malina Verez. It's really, an honor to meet you, if you don't mind me saying so," she said, blushing slightly.

Chris grinned. "Finally, someone who appreciates me. You have no idea how annoying it gets, all the contestants whining and hating me. Except Sierra but dude, she had MAJOR issues."

Malina laughed.

*Confessional*

Malina: Okay, so I've sort of had a crush on Chris for awhile. Sure, he's been a little cruel before but he's just doing his job! He's really good- at his job! *blushes a little and looks around nervously*

*End Confessional*

Over on the boys side, things weren't exactly going great either.

"Are those trunks designer?" Blake asked in disbelief as Sebastian finished changing.

"Duh, everything I wear is," he said, checking out his reflection and pulling out a can of hairspray.

Blake gave him an odd look and rolled his eyes. He leaned against the wall and Damian tripped over his feet. He didn't even attempt to hide his laughter as the Irish boy tumbled onto the floor.

"Let me help you, fellow teammate!" boomed Sigurd, pulling him up so had he nearly ripped Damian's arm out of it's socket.

"Uh thanks," he said, slightly dazed. He looked up at the large Norwegian teen. With his burly build and beard, he could easily pass for an adult.

"I am glad to help! Especially someone from Europe! What was your name, clumsy Irishman?" Sigurd asked.

"Damian. And I'm glad I'm not alone either, big guy," Damian said, smiling.

Sigurd's grin broadened and he clapped Damian on the back. "I shall enjoy working together until I crush you at the end!" he said cheerily.

"Thanks for the heads up," Damian coughed. They heard a mew and whipped around. Shane stood behind them.

"Did you just mew?" Damian asked.

"Who are you talking to? Hey, is there a cat in here? That would be so cool! I love cats! I used to have a cat. Her name was Lucky. My mom ran over her by accident. Kind of ironic really. You know what else? You're Irish and my last name's McIrish. Isn't that weird? Oh hey, our trunks match! Cool, we can be like twins! I have friends that our twins. They're identical and both very hot. Not as hot as some of the girls here though," River rambled.

*Confessional*

Damian: Even I'm not bad! And I had the record for most detentions at my school. Most of them weren't my fault though. I just sort of can't pay attention. Or keep my mouth shut.

*End Confessional*

"Where's Sofia when you need her?" Damian asked.

Sigurd laughed loudly. "Yes, she was a fine, strong young maiden. Rather attractive too."

"Alright, you've had enough time to change. Time for the challenge. Let's move it!" Chris' voice rang out over the intercom.

As they walked out to meet Chris on the cliff, Sebastian looked over Tristen.

"Are you seriously going to wear an orange shirt and black sweatpants for a swimsuit?" he asked. Tristen nodded.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat," he shrugged, joining his team.

"Why do you still have your PDA?" Sebastian asked Cosy. "You'll ruin it on the jump."

"It's waterproof. And back off!" she growled. Sebastian raised his hands to show peace and stood by Damian instead.

*Confessional*

Sebastian: Cosy is definitely not as sweet as her name. She's more attached to her PDA than Courtney to hers or Eva to her MP3. And those chicks were psycho! That's not ominous at all.

Chris grinned as the contestants stood, looking uneasily over the cliff.

"Welcome to your first challenge campers. Your task simple. Jump over this one thousand foot cliff into the safety zone," Chris said.

"Let me guess. Sharks and piranhas outside of it," Blake guessed.

"Don't forget the alligators," Chris added, grinning.

"Sick bastard," Taylor muttered as Blake nodded in agreement. Malina frowned then bit her lip.

"Okay Killer Chipmunks, you're up first!"

Shane was the first to speak.

"Looks like fun!" he said grinning.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, jumping one thousand feet and possibly landing on creatures who would love to rip me to shreds and eat me sounds like my cup of tea," she said sarcastically.

He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Totally! You're definitely my type of girl!" he said winking.

*Confessional*

Sofia: Does he not get sarcasm or is he really that stupid?

*End Confessional*

"Woohoo!" he yelled, jumping into the safety zone.

"If he can do it so can I!" Sigurd shouted as he ran and jumped over the edge.

Sigurd was followed by Cosy. Both landed in the safety zone.

Erin ran but tripped at the last minute. She fell screaming, barely missing a buoy.

"I'm okay," she called, coughing.

"Here I go!" Ariana cried, jumping. Sigurd caught the tiny girl at the bottom.

"Thanks!" she said, wrapping her arms around his big neck as he swam.

"You're up Leprechaun," Sofia said.

Damian chuckled at the nickname. He ran to the edge and jumped. Unfortunately, he landed on a buoy. The other boys winced in sympathy.

"Does that count?" Cosy asked. Chris shook his head and she scowled.

*Confessional*

Cosy: I HATE losing.

*End Confessional*

Sofia dived into the safety zone as Damian pulled himself up wincing.

Sebastian jumped and Malina walked to the edge, gulping. She turned back and caught Chris' eye. She gave him a small smile and jumped. Both landed safely.

"Screaming Skunks, you're up!" Chris said.

"But I can't swim very well! I might drown. I almost drowned before. That was one of the scariest things that ever happened to me!" River said and probably would have continued if Amber hadn't bumped him with her hip. The talkative boy lost his balance and fell over the cliff, screaming.

"I gotcha partner!" TJ called, jumping down. She landed in the safety zone and emerged with River. The boy was spluttering and coughing up water as TJ slung him over her shoulder and swam to shore.

"You sure know how to leave a guy speechless," Blake said to Amber. She rolled her eyes and hopped over the edge. The delinquent followed.

"Dude, where's your suit?" Chis asked Tristen.

"I have this," he said, jumping over to avoid further questions.

"My turn," Taylor said, taking a running start. She jumped off and landed next to Blake. She grinned.

"That was fun," she said, grinning.

It was Melissa's turn. She jumped and landed outside, right next to a group of sharks.

"Hello, you poor creatures. What has Chris done to you?" she asked. The sharks did not attack her and she continued talking to them. One even let her ride back to shore on him. Everyone was so transfixed they missed James and Josh landing in the safety zone.

"Screaming Skunks win! You guys get to pull your crates to camp on pull cart. Screaming Chipmunks, you guys get nothing," Chris said.

*Confessional*

Cosy: I can't believe we lost! All because of those stupid boys. But we are NOT losing the next challenge!

*End Confessional*

The Skunks loaded their crates on the carts and pulled them along. They were in a good mood after their win.

"That was pretty cool. What you did with the shark," James said as he helped Melissa.

"Thank you. And his name is Martha," she said and continued to tell James about the shark.

Meanwhile, the Chipmunks were not so happy campers.

"Here, let me help you," Damian said to Ariana.

"Thanks! This box is soo heavy!" she giggled.

"Quit flirting and keep pushing!" Cosy yelled at them running at the head of the group.

Damian turned bright red. "I'm not flirting!" he protested.

"Sure you aren't," Erin said as she and Malina pushed a box past them. Erin tripped but Malina caught her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hurry up!" Cosy called, having disappeared from sight.

"Someone has GOT to get that pole out if her ass," Sebastian grumbled as he pushed his box.

The two teams arrived at the camp to find the mess hall but no cabins.

"What the hell McLean?" Blake asked.

"Your next challenge is going to be a building one. But unlike season one, you aren't building hot tubs. Oh no, you're building your cabins!" Chris announced cheerfully.

"You've GOT to be joking!" Sebastian cried. "There is no way I'm building a cabin."

"Then I hope you enjoy sleeping under the stars because whatever you build, you live in."

A flurry of curse words and complaints assaulted the hosts. Malina opened a box.

"C'mon guys, the longer we complain the less time we'll have to build," she said.

"She's right. Come on everyone, let's move it!" Cosy said. Sebastian flipped Chris the bird then joined his team.

"Let's go Skunks! We can't let these Chipmunks beat us!" Amber encouraged.

"She's right. I really don't want to want to sleep outside. Who knows what could be out there? Chris can have anything in the woods. Remember in season one when Cody was mauled by a bear? It was funny but it looked like it hurt a lot. I don't want to be mauled by a bear! Especially if it has a chainsaw like in season three. That was crazy. Especially DJ's curse. I don't really believe in curses. Magic's not real but it looks so cool. My parents took me to see a magician when I was three," River rambled. Taylor went over and duck taped his mouth shut.

"That was a bit mean partner," TJ frowned.

"The jackass was bugging me," she said.

TJ walked over and took off the duct tape off his mouth.

"Ow! Thanks TJ," he said.

"Sure thing partner. Just try to watch your mouth. You running your mouth all the time bothers others," she advised.

Amber watched this scene with interest.

*Confessional*

Amber: I'm going to need an alliance. Or at least people who I know I can manipulate into voting my way. But first, I need to make sure no unwanted alliances form. Which means Chatty and Cowgirl better not get too close.

*End Confessional*

The Killer Chipmunks were hard at work. They had most of the cabin built and were starting on the roof.

"I need help on the roof," Malina called.

"I can't," Erin said. Cosy scowled and left the bunk she was building. She grabbed the girl by her skimpy bikini.

"You are getting up on that roof. Or I will eliminate you," Cosy hissed. Erin gulped and started climbing. Malina helped the klutzy girl up.

"Thanks," Erin said. She wobbled a little. "I think I've got this." Her foot slipped and she fell.

Ariana gasped and ran over to her. "OMG, are you alright? That looked like it hurt sooo much!" the littler girl said.

"I'll take her to the fist aid tent," Sebastian offered. Ariana nodded and he left with Erin. Cosy groaned.

"Great, now we're down players and we're behind! We had better not lose. Someone needs to get on that roof or there's-," Cosy's rant was cut off by a shout.

"Hey Captain! Mind handing me a plank?" Sofia called. She turned around to see Sofia smirking from the roof.

"Well, that problem's solved," Shane said. Cosy growled as she tossed a plank up.

On the Screaming Skunks side, they were ahead. They had most of the roof done and they had finished two sets of bunks. Blake was taking a break. Taylor sat beside him and offered a bag of chips.

"Swiped them from the kitchen," she said. He smirked and took the chips.

"You're sneaky. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you," he said jokingly.

"I won't mind," she said. Amber noticed them and frowned. She loosened a screw on the bunk Taylor just finished. She gave the bunk a small push and it fell to pieces.

"Hey punk wannabe, nice job on the bunk," Amber said as she joined them. Taylor looked at the bunk and growled. Amber reached in Blake's bag and took a chip.

"Thanks darling," she said.

"Anything for you babe," he countered, a smirk plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall. She let her gaze fall on his torso.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly. She ran her hands along his abs then looked him in the eye.

"Seen better," the queen bee said, slapping his cheek lightly and walking away. She could feel him staring at her as she left.

"Thirty minutes left!" Chris announced. Malina hopped off the roof with Sofia. "Go help move the bunks. I'll work on finishing touches," Malina said. The blonde left.

"We did a pretty good job," James said to Melissa. She shrugged.

"It's alright. But it wouldn't have been too bad if we had to sleep under the stars with the other animals," she said.

Amber rolled her eyes as she hammered in a nail. "Why don't you just tear the cabin down so you can be closer to her furry buddies?" Amber asked sarcastically.

"Better than bunking with you I'd bet," Josh commented. Melissa laughed.

"Do you know anything about raccoons?" he asked.

While the two discussed raccoons and other animals, Amber walked off and checked out the cabin. The cabin looked great. Amber glanced at the Chipmunks. Their cabin was not as good as theirs but coming along pretty well. The scales had to be tipped. Someone was not sleeping in a bunk.

"So then I pulled off the blanket and there they were! They were so embarrassed! There faces were as red as fire trunks. I rode in a fire trunk once. I climbed inside and they didn't see me. The fire trunk came because my dad tried to make breakfast in bed for my mom. He doesn't cook anymore. We-" River was chatting on and on to TJ as they left the cabin, finished with the interior.

"Time's up!" Chris announced. He went over to inspect the Chipmunks first.

"Chipmunks, nice job. I'd give it about an eight out of ten," he said, glancing at Malina. "At least."

She looked away, face as red as her bikini.

"Now for the Skunks," he said, walking to check theirs. Suddenly, a rock rolled down the hill. It crashed right into the cabin, leaving splinters behind.

"No! What the hell? There's no way we can fix this!" Taylor groaned. Blake swore and kicked a rock.

"Shoot. That sure is rotten luck," TJ said as she inspected the remains. Glancing up, she swore she saw a figure moving in the woods.

*Confessional*

TJ: Call me crazy but I don't think that rock was an accident. Either some Chipmunk's playin' dirty or we got ourselves a back stabber on the team.

*End Confessional*

"Well damn, that must suck for them. But I guess we win then," Damian said.

"Yay!" Ariana cheered, wrapping her arms around the Irish boy. "But it's sad they don't have a place to stay."

"Don't worry," he said, patting her shoulder. "They'll find somewhere to stay. They can sleep in the mess hall or the boat shed or on the roof." She giggled.

"Seeing as the Skunk's cabin is now under a giant boulder, the Chipmunks win! Skunks, I'll see you at elimination!" Chris said.

At the campfire ceremony, the Skunks sat nervously. Amber was the only calm one.

"Campers, there are eight marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not receive one. That person will be sent home on the boat of losers and can't come back. Ever," Chris said dramatically.

"What about Izzy? She came back in the fist two seasons. And Owen came back in the second and-" River was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Just start," Amber said.

"Blake, you are safe. Melissa you are also safe. Come get your marshmallows," Chris said. They obliged.

"The following campers are also safe: TJ, Tristen, Josh, James and Taylor." The five collected their marshmallows and sat down.

"There is one marshmallow left. The last marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

.

...

..

...

.

...

...

...

...

Amber!"

"Oh, man! I never knew I would get eliminated first! In the first season of Total Drama, Ezekiel got eliminated first. I don't want to be like him! He's yucky! I'm not anything like Ezekiel. I'm not homeschooled, I don't wear a hat, I don't pick my nose. There are many differences between us!" River wailed. He was once again cut off by Chef picking his up and chucking his in the boat.

"You'd better shut up, fo!" he shouted. River's eyes widened and he nodded his head.

*Confessional*

Amber: Chatty was getting on my nerves so I got rid of him. Yeah, I pushed the rock. Just testing the power I have over my teammates. So far, no worries. I got these losers right where I want them.

*End Confessional*

"That's it for tonight's episode. Will TJ find out who sabotaged the cabin? Will Cosy be able to control her temper? And how will the Skunks cope with sleeping outside?

Find out next time on

Total!

Drama!

Beast!"

Once it had gotten pretty dark, Amber left the other Skunks trying to sleep comfortably and knocked on the boys cabin. Sigurd answered.

"I'm having trouble sleeping. Will you walk with me?" she asked sweetly. The burly Viking nodded and walked into the woods with her.

* * *

Yeah, I know I've been gone was too long. Poor time management and too much on my plate. Trust me, I'm trying to write as much as I can. Expect updates on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays or holidays. CaliGirl out!


End file.
